Serendipity
by mrssuperman
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO I MISS YOU.What happens when someone's cousin comes to town. and there is still one free brother Kevin Takes place three weeks after the big concert. Please r&r!
1. Jonas Encounter

**Serendipity**

Chapter 1

Jonas Encounter

"Everybody give it up for the JONAS BROTHERS!" the annoucer screamed to the waiting audience.

They came racing onstage, first Joe then Kevin and finally Nick. Though I didn't really care about Joe or Nick I had eyes only for Kevin. I had liked him for as long as I remember despite the fact that he was 5 years older than me. I mean stranger things have happened haven't they? My name is Ginny Taylor and I am 15 years old. I was at my very first Jonas Brothers concert, and I was having the time of my life. Then they began to play my favorite song Mandy, I had always wondered who it was written about, Nick had mentioned something about it being from a personal experience in one interview or another.

It had only been about three weeks since the big accident all the tabloids were talking about. The one where my Kevin had gone into a coma for three days and I didn't even know till a week after it happened. Well I guess no one really knew did they? Now he had a pink scar stretching all the way across his face, well I didn't care he was still after all Kevin.

They ended their concert with a rousing 4 encores. Despite the late hour there was even a meet and greet. I made sure to be the first one over to the table where they were signing t-shirts and cds and any manner of other things. I handed Nick my cd he smiled and asked my name I told him and then he passed it down to his older brother Joe. Joe signed it and hugged me finally I reached Kevin I looked up at him into those beautiful eyes and whispered very quietly.

"Hi I Immm Ginny."

"Hey Ginny, did you enjoy the concert?" he asked

"Oh yes you guys were awesome." He held my gaze for another minute and handed me my cd.

I knew I must be imagining things, why would Kevin Jonas be flirting with a 15 year old from Bozeman Montana of all places? I mean I am sure he met plenty of prettier girls. I would definitely not call myself pretty. I was a normal blonde haired girl, that wore as little make-up as possible. I always thought that it made girls look fake.

My phone buzzed in my pocket I looked down the text was from my cousin who lived in california.

"Hey gin whats up?" she asked

"NM I just got out of my first Jonas Brothers concert, and I think Kevin was flirting with me!"

"Oooo! So are you excited about coming down here next week?" My cousin asked

"Of course! Goodbye mountains, Hello Beaches!" I texted back laughing.

By then I had called my mother to come and pick me up at the field house, I had come with my sister but she and her boyfriend left after they dropped me off. My parents were not gonna be happy about that beacause she was probably out getting drunk somewhere by now.

My mom finally pulled up in our navy blue van and I got in.

"How was the concert honey?" she asked in a realatively calm voice. Though I knew inside she was fuming.

"Oh It was only the best night of my life!" I yelled

**A/N: Hey everybody yes this is the sequel to I miss you and I know not much happened here but it was neseccary to introduce Ginny because I am sure that you guys already have an Idea of who her cousin is and maybe what is going to happen. Thanks soo much for all your ideas and please please keep writing those reviews! Niley and Jilly 4-eva! Oh p.s I may not be able to update for awhile cause we are going camping tommarow and I actually have to get some homework done!**


	2. Confused Happiness

Chapter 2

Confused Happiness

1 Week Later

Lillys POV

I sat at the kitchen table finishing my breakfast of toast and cereal. I looked down and giggled I was eating my boyfriend Joe Jonas's favorite food. Then something made me stop I glanced at the calendar on the basement door. It was July 12th the day my cousin from Montana was coming, also it had been 5 days since I was supposed to have my period. I took a deep breath and walked over to my purse. I pulled out the package that I had gotten at the drug store the other day when I began to suspect. I knew it had been stupid to sleep with Joe. It had been the night of the concert. Miley, Nick, Joe, Kevin and I had gone back to the boys house. Everybody was so happy that Nick was back that they didn't even notice Joe and I slipping off to his room.Once there he began to kiss me, and at first I was hesitant but then I gave in he was so perfect, so strong he pulled off my wig and I shook out my hair as I began to unbutton his shirt.

I walked up the stairs to my bathroom and I took the test out of the packaging my hands shaking. It wasn't as if we hadn't used protection. My mom had noticed how serious Joe and I were and had made me start carrying them around with me. I pulled the test out took a deep breath and looked down, the screen read the words I had been dreading. _Positive. _

I threw the test in the garbage. All of the sudden instead of feeling regret I began to get a tingly happy feeling. It felt strange I knew that I was supposed to feel remorse for this kind of thing. But I didn't, I knew that I was only sixteen and that I wasn't ready to be a mother yet but something in my heart told me that Joe would be supportive. He wouldn't abandon me. He wasn't that kind of person.

I knew what I needed to do, I walked slowly into my room, and picked my cellphone up my fingers dailing the familiar digits. I heard the familiar voice on the other end.

" Hey baby! Ummm could you be over here in ten? I have to tell you something. Ok sounds good see you soon. " I whispered, I knew my parents werent home so I dunno why I was whispering. I hung up the phone and began dailing Miley's number all the sudden my phone started to buzz. I hit the pickup button.

"Hello? Oh hey Ginny! Yea, Yea im sooo excited." I paused. It was my cousin Ginny from Montana.

"Did he really? Haha that sounds like something Kevin would do! Oh ummm yea I said from what I 've heard about him that's something he would do." Ha that was Ironic here I was pregnant with his little brother's baby. And I was saying I had just heard about him.

" Yea I cant believe that he slipped you his phone number inside the cd case! That's so cool! Hey Gin I gotta go my boyfriend's coming over here soon so I'll see you in about an hour when you get here."

By the time she hung up It was too late to call Miley, so I brushed out my hair and waltzed down the stairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I opened it and there he was his brown/black hair covering his brown eyes. I let him in and walked him over to the couch.

"Baby, you might wanna sit down." I said nervously. He kept ahold of my hand but sat down next to me on the couch.

"Joe I I I Iam pregnant."

**A/N: Duh Duh Duh Daaaaaaa, sorry for the cliffy guys. I know some of you are not big fans of the lilly pregnant Idea but it gives me a chance to explore their relationship a bit. I promise we will hear about Miley and Nick in the next chapter. I know that the ending to this chapter is cliché but I promise it dosent get worse than this. Sorry to those of you who don't like this idea but its not like Lilly's being a whore. She is really in love with him.I hope you still keep reading I love you all! Please please R&R!**


	3. Serendipity

**I DO NOT OWN JONAS BROTHERS OR HANNAH MONTANA I DO OWN THE CHARACTER OF GINNY TAYLOR!**

Chapter 3

Serendipity

Miley's Pov

It was a warm July day, I was sitting out on my back porch strumming chords on my guitar. I only had about an hour before I was supposed to meet Lilly at her house. She wanted to introduce me to her cousin who was coming in from Montana. I stared blankly off into space and began strumming the chords to the song I had written about 4 weeks ago when my boyfriend Nick Jonas was in the hospital with amnesia. Thinking of him made me turn my head and look at the house next door. Nicks family had moved there when the boys opened up their new recording contract. I had met him shortly after when he and Joe began attending Lilly and I's school. The rest is history. I was jerked out of my peacefullness by my phone buzzing in my pocket, I looked down and saw Lilly's name. I flipped the phone open and held it to my ear.

"Hey! Whats up? Oh really she got there early? Was Joe there? Oh good I wanted that to be a surprise. Umm I dunno. Maybe once I get to know her. Especially If she joins the Jonas's Girls its about time Kevin had a little fun! Haha Ok well I'll be over in a second." I hung up with Lilly, then began to dial Nicks number.

"Hey Baby! Uhhh yea could ya'll be over at your house in a half an hour? Lilly's cousin…. Oh Gotcha alright see you in a few Nick." By the time I had hung up with him I was at the door to Lilly's house. I had thought about it and there was no way around it, I would either have to act like Nick and I were just friends when we took Ginny to meet them or Lilly and I would have to tell her. Though that didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun!

I knocked on Lilly's door and let myself in. A medium height blonde girl was sitting next to Lilly. I could see why Kevin would have fallen for her, she had an aura of maturaty about her although she was a little younger than us. I walked over to where they were sitting in the kitchen, Ginny had arrived by taxi from the airport while Mr. and Mrs. Truscott were at work.

"Hey! Im Miley I have heard sooo much about you!" I said reaching my hand out to her.

"Hey! OMG I am sooo honored to meet this girl that my cousin just gushes over!" Ginny answered sarcastically.

"Haha! Aww Lilly Im touched!" I said laughing, I already loved Ginny almost as much as I loved her cousin.

"When you guys are done laughing at me maybe we can go!" Lilly scoffed

"Yea, Im ready. What about you Gin?" I asked my new friend.

"Yep, but uhh do you mind me asking where exactly we are going?" Ginny answered.

"Well Its kinda a surprise." I said mysteriously.

"Aw shit! I hate suprises!" she said looking upset.

Twenty minutes later we were at the Jonas's house. I stepped up to the door and banged the guitar shaped door knocker. The door was opened by a little boy of about 7 years. I looked over at Ginny she looked utterly confused.

"Hey Frankie are your brothers home?" I asked still looking at Ginny. It hadn't occurred to her yet.

"Yep! They're upstairs. GUYS YOUR GUESTS ARE HERE!" he told us then screamed into the house. He let us in and we dragged Ginny up the stairs. When we reached the top we walked down the hallway a ways and opened a door at the end of the hallway. Where the distincts sounds of the brothers playing guitars and laughing was coming from. We opened the door and the three of them looked up. I saw Ginny's mouth drop, and the confused look on Kevin's face before I raced over to Nick and began to kiss him.

**A/N: SOOO sorry guys my life has been sooo hectic lately, I got a boyfriend and a butload of homework so it has been nearly impossible to write thanks for being patient though, Hope you enjoy PLEEEZ R&R I love you all.**


	4. Surprises and Revalations

Chapter 4

Surprises and Revelation

Ginny's Pov

"Hey Lilly? Umm will you pinch me because I think that I am dreaming." I asked her looking across the room at Kevin. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm.

"Oww what'd you do that for." I said rubbing the sore spot gently.

"Umm you told me too?" she looked at me quizically and then walked over to the bed where Joe put his arm around her.

"Umm how about someone explain to me whats going on?" Miley finally came up for air, she had been making out with Nick ever since I entered the room which didn't make any sense cause I knew Hannah Montana was totally in love with him and they had been dating forever.

"Well its pretty much what it looks like here, the boys go to our school and uhh Lilly's dating Joe and I am dating Nick." Miley said making googly eyes at him.

"But…But…Butt that doesn't make any sense! I know for a fact that Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas are dating! She even wrote that really cute song I miss you about him when he was in the hospital.

When I said that the whole room went silent. I supposed they were remembering the accident. I saw Nick look at Miley.

"Hey Miles? I think you have to tell her." Nick said to Miley, she sighed.

"All right. Come on Ginny, Boys lets go over to my house so we can show her." Miley answered. I was still extremely confused. We left the boys house and trekked next door to Miley's. Once there she led me up to her room leaving the boys in the Living room. We walked into her closet. I looked at her strangely, she nodded and began shuffling around in the clothes I saw her find a doornob and push in.

I walked into the biggest closet I had ever seen and on the doors and the walls was the name Hannah Montana. I gaped at her.

"You are Hannah Montana!" I screached, Miley laughed and put her hands to her ears.

"Yes, Yes I am." She answered laughing, I stood there looking at her for a second, then we heard a bellow from downstairs. It sounded like Nick. We raced down the stairs and into the living room where Nick was redfaced and pointing at Joe and Lilly.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" He screamed at Lilly, who was cowering against Joe. He was holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It wasn't her fault bro, it was mine." Joe said considerably quieter.

"JOE YOU STAY OUT OF THIS." Nick yelled.

"Nick, I want you to be happy for us! This child will be your niece or nephew!" Joe told his brother sternly. Nick held his glance for a moment. Then ran out the back door.

A/N: So guys there you go Nick, Kevin and Miley know now. Sorry this chapter is sooo short but it was neseccary, for the progression of the story. I'll try to update as soon as I can. But it may not be until later in the week. I love you all Niley and Jilly 4-EVER. Please R&R!


	5. Anger and Betrayal

Chapter 5

Anger and Betrayal

Miley Pov

I stood staring questioningly at Joe and Lilly for a moment, then followed my boyfriend out the back door.

I found Nick on our beach, watching the waves break in front of him. I walked up and sat down next to him.

"Nick, I….." I began

"No Miley you don't need to say anything, I knew that this would happen sooner or later its not my fault Lilly is a whore, who will probably just break his heart." I stared at him.

"Nick! How can you say that? You may have not known Lilly as long as I have but you should know her well enough to know that she loves Joe and she would never as you say "Just Break his heart." You should know better! I yelled standing up now angrier than I had ever been in my life. The tears welling up in my eyes.

" You know what Nick if you cant deal with my friends and your brother than maybe you arent ready for a serious relationship! We are over Miley and Nick and Hannah and Nick." I left him staring after me as I ran off wiping tears from my eyes. I reached our living room where lilly was still cuddling with Joe. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Lils I am not mad at you in anyway! In fact we are gonna go celebrate just the two of us, wherever you want to go. Im sure Joe wont mind. Will he.?" I asked staring daggers at him.

"No I think you both need it, but just don't do anything that will hurt the baby." He kissed Lilly's head and nudged her toward me. Meanwhile Ginny was standing in a corner staring at everyone.

"Come on Ginny you're coming too!" I said grabbing her wrist and yanking her out the door behind Lilly and I.

I was overcome by the feeling of freedom, I wanted to last for as long as I could I wanted to do something crazy. God I wanted to get drunk! But I couldn't as angry as I was I still wanted to protect my best friend and her unborn child.

"Lilly, lets go to your house rent as many movies as we can and pig out on ice cream and chocolate all night long." Lilly and Ginny both looked at me terrified looks on their faces and Nodded.

It turned out to be one of the best nights of my life we watched so many goofy romantic movies, by 3' o clock in the morning, we were laughing our heads off and rolling around on the ground. Ginny and I had snuck a bottle of wine from Lilly's cupbord, and that was gone by midnight. Lilly hadn't had any and I was proud of her for it.

**A/N: Ok major writers block and I still do not like this chapter. But I felt bad cause I havent put something up in weeks and I really apprieciate all the reviews, thanks again! R&R Niley and Jilly 4-eva!**


	6. Reconsidering

Chapter 6

Recondsidering

I awoke the next morning with the worst headache that I had ever had. We had cleaned up Lilly's house as well as we could and gone to bed at 6:00 in the morning I looked over at Lilly's clock, 10:00am god I had only been asleep for 4 hours and I had a Hannah Concert today. Then I realized I was going to have to announce my break-up and strangely I was still happy about it. I looked over at the sleeping forms of Lilly and Ginny, I slowly got up my head still pounding and reached for the pad of paper on Lilly's desk and scrawled out a note.

_Hey Lills, Gin-_

_I had to go home I had a song inspiration from last night and I just need to write, love u both come over later if u get the time._

_Lots of love, Miley._

I snuck out the front door a few moments later closing the door gently behind me.

I walked the four blocks to my house breathing in the fresh sea air, thinking about Nick. I couldn't believe he had had the guts to say something like that about my best friend. I was still pondering this as my phone vibrated in my pocket… I looked down it was a text from Joe, that was strange I didn't even know that he had my number. I flicked my phone open.

**Miley- **

**Thanks for standing up for lilly and I last night. Nick was really pissed when he came in. That's hard to do you must have really ripped into him. Don't get me wrong Miley I appreciate what you did but maybe try to take it easy on him a bit. It is a big shock to him. Thanx , Joe**

I read it carefully a second time. Maybe Joe was right… maybe I was too hard on him…Then I realized that was bogus! He had called my best friend a whore… and nobody gets away with that

**A/N: Okay guys I decided to continue this story… thanks to some of you who were very persistent… this isnt a great chappie but it will work for now I guess..thanks again guys! Niley and Jilly 4-eva!**


	7. Starting Over

**Chapter 7**

**Starting Over**

"Hello! Thank ya'll for coming out tonight! You have been great I love you all! I have one more song for you tonight, It was a song inspired by my break-up, yes ladies and gentlemen, NICK JONAS and I have broken up!" There was a lound booing from the the audience, but I quieted them with a wave of my hand and began strumming the chords that I had grown accostomed to.

_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit is such a crazy time  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over_

I thought to myself as I played this verse how true it was, I had gotten so wrapped up with Nick that I had let other more importa

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And  
Start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And  
Start all over  
I'm gonna start all over_

It was at this point in the song that I realized that I never wanted to be the goody goody girl again. From now on it was going to be a brand new Miley.

_Fantastic and romantic  
All a big surprise  
You've got the warning hazard station pushed aside  
It's sooner than I want  
But you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready now to start  
I'm gonna start all over  
Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And  
Start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And  
Start all over  
I'm gonna start all over  
It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain  
It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain  
It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain_

_It's so easy...  
I'm gonna start all over  
Start all over  
Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget   
And  
Start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And  
Start all over  
Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget   
And  
Start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And  
Start all over  
I'm gonna start all over_

I ended my newest song to thunderous applause, but my head was no longer in it, I wanted to get out of there, to start over. With a new appearance, and a new outlook.

I ran off into the waiting arms of Lilly and Ginny, they were both of course desquised, Lilly in one of her crazy wigs and Ginny in a more modest, blonde wig and she was actually wearing makeup for once. I grabbed both of their hands and pulled them outside into the waiting limo. It was time, I was gonna start all over.


End file.
